Vorkuta/Trivia
Trivia *Through no-clipping, one can see that the outdoor mounted MG's shooting at Mason, Reznov, and Sergei are M249 SAWs. *At the start of the level, after Reznov secures the keys and runs ahead, if the player hangs back long enough Reznov will not introduce Sergei. *Mason can spend as much time as he wants to in the bike shed despite Reznov telling him that the doors won't hold the guards forever. *At where the player uses the slingshot, a huge bucket-wheel excavator can be seen in the distance, exactly like the one in Radiation, meaning that this map was probably based off it and vice versa. *The first guard that Mason takes out with a rock in the level has the same face as the Hardline perk model for Artic Spetsnaz in multiplayer. *The player drives a motorcycle while armed with a Model 1887, and also flip-cocks it with one hand after each shot, a reference to Terminator 2: Judgment Day. *The escape plan and how it is organized is an allusion to the 1967 war film The Dirty Dozen. In that film, the convict unit of Major Reisman prepares for their eventual commando mission by repeating each step of the operation in a lyrical fashion, much as the prisoners do here. *It is interesting to note that in the version, Reznov may start rushing lines, which can sometimes cause the game to lag. *At the beginning of the level, after knocking out the guard, Reznov will say a famous Chinese saying "The journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step." *Step 2: "Ascend from darkness" is also written on one of the walls of Nacht der Untoten. *Step 6: "Wield a fist of Iron" is buggy and in the 1.02 version can sometimes require a level restart to complete. Reznov fails to put on the backpack and open the sliding door in some instances. *Step 7: "Raise Hell" is similar of Reznov's quotes in World at War mission, Their Land, Their Blood. *When Reznov gets the blowtorch, the player can walk to the right side of the room and actually shoot through the window, on the prison guards and kill them without breaking the window. *The Model 1887 fires two shots before Mason must cycle the action. *Reznov's rallying speech over the PA system ends once the player destroys all three targets, so if the player lets this part drag on, they would be able to hear the full version of it. *The slingshot is a flaming crossbow on the Wii version of the game. There are also four positions to destroy in the Wii version. *There is a glitch in which, once Reznov picks up the blowtorch, he starts running into the wall infront of him. (confirmed on PS3). *Once exiting the elevator, if the player goes to the desk near the gate, there are books on the floor. One of them says Edward Richtofen on the cover. *If the player triggers the tear gas while facing backwards, one will notice that Reznov spawns out of nowhere to help Mason. This can't be seen while facing forward since Reznov's spawn will be inside the tear gas cloud. *The Prisoner talking to Reznov in the elevator will always have a randomly generated name, but will always have the same character model. *If the player does not shoot the guard manning the machine gun on the truck, he will just fall off the truck when the player gets on. *If the player has the subtitles on during the closing cutscene, Reznov's first name will be misspelled as "Victor" instead of "Viktor". *If the player misses the helicopter with the harpoon, the player will not be able to go inside, which will result in their death. *If the player fails to follow the escape plan, Reznov will yell "NO!" *The word Reznov yells at the guard in the beginning of the level is a Russian word, "svoloch", which translates to "scum", "bastard", or in some cases, "asshole". He uses the same word to refer to a sniper that almost hit him in the World at War mission Vendetta. *In the Armory where the Death Machine is found, there are also AK-47's inside. These can't be picked up and appear to have every single attachment for the AK-47 on them. Some of the attachments overlap and are "inside" each other (like the Red Dot Sight and Reflex Sight being covered by an IR scope) *If the player initiates friendly fire, they will get a message saying "You are a traitor to your brothers!". This is similar to the message the player gets in the Russian campaign in World at War should the player open fire on his/her comrades. This message also later appears in Project Nova as well. *After the machine gun towers gets destroyed, a guard with an AK-47 may fly out of the tower. The player cannot pick up his gun, and it will disappear soon afterwards. *It is impossible to gib the armored soldiers, but if they are shot with a powerful weapon they will still have the same death animations and screams. *Once the player gets the Makarov, one can knife again. On closer look, it is the default knife. *This is the only appearance the Model 1887 makes in the game. *At the very start of the mission when running down the tunnels, the player will see some prisoners fighting three guards. If the player waits near them, the guards will kill three of the five and rest will run down the tunnel opposite. The guards will attack the player if one gets in their way. *This mission features more special weapons than common ones (DShK, Death Machine, Prison Knife, Harpoon, Slingshot, whereas the common ones are only KS-23, Makarov and AK47). *If the player noclips away from Reznov in the beginning and flies around picking up various guns in the map (AK-47 w/GP-25, Makarov), when the player goes to get the KS-23 it will be added to the player's current arsenal, resulting in the player carrying three guns. *On the Wii version, the two prisoners that would normally help the player with the slingshot are still there. One will be using the crossbow and will be shot and killed, and the other just stands there, and when the player picks up the crossbow, he randomly disappears. *When in the bike shed, if the player walks up the ramp in front of the bikes, they can see that nothing is happening outside and it is empty. *The player's hand in this level is the same as Nikolai Belinski's in Nazi Zombies. *Everytime an enemy vehicle is destroyed, an 'URA!' sound is heard but no one is seen opening their mouth. *It is unknown who killed the Guard in the tower (near the PA loudspeaker). It may have been the prisoners with the slingshot. *Once the player slides under the door where Sergei is killed, they can no longer go back. *When the guards breach the room with the blowtorch they seem to come from nowhere. A truck can be seen blocking the alley. *When you get the harpoon modded KS-23, if you shoot it at someting else other than the helicopter, Reznov will scream "NOOOOO!!" and somehow the helicopter will kill the player. *Sometimes, if you are too fast in the motorcycle in Step 8, or if you take shortcuts, you will go ahead of Reznov, and when you get on the truck, he appears out of nowhere. *This is the only campaign level where you get both the Makarov and the Death Machine. *Sometimes, on the Wii version, if aiming at the helicopter with the modded KS-23 and somehow fail at taking down the heli, Reznov won't say anything and the helicopter will begin to shoot at you, but without making enough damage to kill you, resulting in a necessary restart of the level. *The steps the prisoners follow is a reference to the steps in The Dirty Dozen. *In Russian, Vorkuta means "place that teems with bears". Category:Trivia